sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Hugo
Prince Hugo is a prince and flying horse racer in Sofia the First. He was voiced by Colin Ford in season 1 Grayson Hunter Goss in seasons 2 and 3. He used to dislike that Sofia, as a princess, is competing in the flying derby and he antagonized and teases her every chance he got. He made fun of James as well. Role in the Series In "The Flying Crown", it is revealed that despite the way he bullied James and Sofia, Hugo was never really a bully at heart. He only acted like one due to feeling pressure of living up to his family's legacy and frustrated at failing to do so. James and Sofia were going to ride for Royal Prep in the flying derby championships against the Junior Knights, but James fell and sprained his wrist, so Sir Gillium and Sofia asked Hugo to join her to ride in the championships. Sofia was nice enough to give Hugo a chance and put the tryout race incident behind her, but Hugo refused to work with her because his pride wouldn't let him be anything but number one. Later, Hugo's flying horse Electra told Sofia that everybody in Hugo's family has been cheered for at the flying derby races but not him. This made Sofia realize that Hugo was feeling left out because of that. During the race, Sofia and Hugo didn't show up when they were called to come to the starting line. James got the crowd to sing the Royal Prep cheer for Sofia and Hugo, who listened to the lyrics carefully and finally understood the meaning of teamwork. Hugo agreed to ride with Sofia in the race, and they smiled at each other, showing that they were becoming friends. Sofia and Hugo's opponents, Vaughan and Vance saw this and were jealous of Hugo because he managed to win over a girl. When they had to do the flying slingshot to win, Hugo finally agreed to sling Sofia since he's stronger and she can't sling him too well. When Sofia and Hugo held onto each other's hands, he swung Sofia and her horse around him and slung them to the finish line before the Junior Knights, and they won the Flying Crown. When his brother said they won because he takes after him, Hugo reminded him that it was mostly because of Sofia, who taught him the meaning of teamwork and turned his heart into gold. In "Lord of the Rink", Hugo reveals that he cares about Sofia because he's in love with her, to the point where he is quick to come to her rescue. He also revealed that he had a passion for ice-dancing. He saw Sofia having trouble with her ice-dancing, and he showed that he was a very talented ice-dancer. Flora offered to let him join the ice-dance class, but Hugo refused at first because there were no boys in the class. Sofia remembered how she went through this experience and told him that she was the only girl on the flying derby team, and he agreed to join the class. But Hugo kept it a secret from his friends because they thought ice-dancing was a female sport and did his best to get out of hockey practice, showing his silly side in the process. Hugo also kept his passion a secret from his father, King Garrick, who doubted that the men in their family ice-danced. It is implied that Garrick barely spent time with Hugo, and he decided to give his son extra attention by becoming the new assistant hockey coach. Because hockey practice and dance class happened at the same time, Hugo tried to be in two places at once, and it worked until his friends caught him in the act. Later, Hugo revealed to his father that he loved ice-dancing and left practice to perform in an ice-dancing recital with Sofia. When Garrick, Sir Henley, and the other boys saw how talented Hugo was, Garrick was very proud of him, and the other boys asked him to teach them how to ice-dance. Hugo learned then that it was important for him to follow his heart. Hugo makes a cameo in "Princess Jade", where he joins his friends in singing "Huzzah! Huzzah!". In "The Birthday Wish", Hugo is seen attending Sofia's birthday party, and he is seen trying to pin the tail on the dragon, but thanks to the blindfold covering his eyes, he winds up wandering aimlessly. Hugo is seen ice-dancing in an enchanted ice rink at the Corinthian Sports School tent in "The Royal School Fair". While Sofia thinks about what school she wants to go to, she watches Hugo ice-dance, and they wave at each other. Hugo made his final appearance in the series finale "Forever Royal", where he and his friends graduate from Royal Prep. Sofia mentions him in her speech where she all the students who helped her during all her time at the school, and he smiles when his name is mentioned. Hugo then joins his friends on the stage as they sing a final rendition of the Royal Prep song. Physical Appearance Prince Hugo has fair skin, big dark green eyes with tiny eyelashes, and dark brown hair. He usually wears flying derby gear, such as black riding boots and a black helmet. He wears a red and black vertically striped vest over a long-sleeved white shirt with a high collar and a white ascot. He also wears slim gray pants. However, in his season 2 debut, he was seen wearing a black jacket, a tan vest, and a red bow tie. He is seen wearing this outfit in later episodes when he's not riding. In "The Shy Princess", Hugo is seen in his flying derby practice clothes but without his black helmet. In "Lord of the Rink", Hugo is seen wearing a blue suit for his and Sofia's ice-dancing recital. Relationships King Garrick It appeared that Hugo wasn't that close to his father. While Garrick pushed both his sons to excel in sports, he's quick to defend Hugo when he can tell how bad his son is feeling. In "Lord of the Rink", it's shown that Garrick has decided to be more active in Hugo's life, even going as far as to put his royal duties aside to become the assistant ice hockey coach. However, Garrick is somewhat oblivious to Hugo's emotions, as he didn't seem to tell by his son's facial expressions that he's interfering with his ice-dancing plans. When Hugo revealed that he enjoyed ice-dancing, Garrick was shocked and somewhat hurt that Hugo had left hockey practice to participate in the ice-dancing recital with Sofia. Watching his son in the recital made Garrick realize how important it is to see his son happy with what he's doing, and he even decided to become the assistant ice-dancing coach to continue bonding with Hugo. Prince Axel Hugo has a shaky relationship with his older brother, who bullies him into living up to their family's legacy. Hugo is annoyed by Axel's ego and hurtful jokes while Axel is annoyed when he thinks Hugo doesn't put enough effort into what he should be doing. While Axel bullies Hugo, he doesn't truly intend to hurt his younger brother. When Axel can tell that Hugo is feeling hurt, he tries to help him feel better although he doesn't always say the right words. It's presumable that after "The Flying Crown", the brothers started getting along better, as after the championship race, when Axel claimed that Hugo takes after him, Hugo showed no annoyance, instead telling him that he takes after Sofia, and Axel wasn't hurt or jealous at Hugo for giving Sofia credit. Princess Sofia Hugo and Sofia had a rocky start due to disliking each other. Sofia used to dislike Hugo for his arrogance and macho attitude while Hugo used to dislike Sofia for being his competition. When they were paired to ride in the flying derby championships, Sofia was willing to give Hugo a second chance, but Hugo didn't feel the same way. However, when Sofia learned from Electra who Hugo really is, she talked it out with him, and he agreed to give Sofia a second chance. Once they won the Flying Crown, they accepted each other as friends. In "Lord of the Rink", Hugo returned the favor by helping Sofia with her ice-dancing. In the process, they show affection and undeniable loyalty to each other. Ten Appearances * 101. "Just One of the Princes" (first appearance) * 106. "The Shy Princess" (no lines) * 119. "Princess Butterfly" (cameo) * 203. "The Flying Crown" * 228. "Sidekick Clio" (cameo) * 313. "Lord of the Rink" * 410. "Princess Jade" (cameo) * 417. "The Birthday Wish" (no lines) * 422. "The Royal School Fair" (cameo) * 426. "Forever Royal" (no lines; last appearance) Trivia *As revealed in the episode with the same name, Hugo is the first in his family to ever win the Flying Crown. *Hugo's older brother, Axel, mostly refers to him as "Baby Bro" while their father King Garrick refers to him as "Champ". *Colin Ford originally voiced Hugo in his debut. Sometime between the brothers' debut appearances, Ford was promoted to voice Axel while Grayson Hunter Goss was recast as Hugo himself. *In "Lord of the Rink", it’s implied that Sofia and Hugo have crushes on each other. *Both Hugo and Axel like to joke around. However, unlike Axel, whose jokes can unintentionally but emotionally hurt Hugo, Hugo is a more playful jokester. *Although the name of Hugo's kingdom is never revealed, it’s shown in "Lord of the Rink" that his home is based on Russia judging by the appearance of his castle and his father's winter attire. *Hugo is right-handed. *Hugo usually gets a spotlight role in each season of the series as part of his character arc, but according to Craig Gerber, he would not be returning for the fourth season due to the inability to fit him into any of the episodes. * Hugo makes an appearance in the game "Royal Bubble Rescue", where he is one of the Royal Prep students trapped inside a trouble bubble. * Hugo and Axel's mother is never mentioned or seen on the show. However, since Hugo has bigger eyes than Axel and Garrick, it's presumable that he inherited his eye shape from his mother. * Hugo bears a striking resemblance to Prince Frederick, which sometimes causes the viewers to mistake the latter for the former. * Along with Prince Khalid, Hugo makes a cameo appearance in the Fancy Nancy episode "Nancy's Ghostly Halloween", wearing a recolored version of his bat costume. * Presumably, due to the cast change, Hugo sounds younger in his later appearances than in his debut. * Hugo is the only male character on the show with noticeable eyelashes. Gallery Images.jpg.jpg TheFlyingCrown Garrick, Hugo, and Axel.png TheFlyingCrown Axel nudges Hugo.png It's okay, baby bro.png I take after my teammate.png What Happened.png Lord of the Rink Flora, Derek, Amber, and Maya.png Lord of the Rink Hugo helps Sofia.png Lord of the Rink Sofia and the hockey team.png Take a Leap.png Lord of the Rink Hugo & Sofia.png Hugoskating.png Lord of the Rink Hugo and Garrick.png Lord of the Rink shocked prince.png|Shocked that his father is using his enchanted skates to show an ice hockey move Lord of the Rink Father and son.png Watch Your Back, Hugo.png Lord of the Rink Sofia, Hugo, and Garrick.png Sofiaandhugo.png Hugo & Garrick.png Hugo in The Royal School Fair.png The Royal School Fair Sofia and Hugo.png Nancy's Ghostly Halloween Hugo and Khalid from Sofia the First.png|Hugo and Khalid appear on Fancy Nancy in recolored versions of their costumes from "Princess Butterfly" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Heroes Category:Students at Royal Prep Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Reformed Characters